Special Day
by Aeronnen
Summary: After the defeat of Saxon, Martha meets the Doctor on Tower Bridge. MarthaDoctor. Slight spoilers for secondlast episode, I haven't actually seen the last one yet.


Eh, well, I think I've seen Tower Bridge in London – things like that don't make a huge impression on me.

This, in my mind, is about a very long bridge (the Severn Bridge?) that I desperately wanted to cross but my sister threw up all over us and we had jump back in the car and go home ...

Anyway, it's long, the water's muddy, filthy and scary-looking and cars whiz past with no heed to anyone else. Yes, I think it is the Severn Bridge. But THIS is the Tower Bridge in London.

_Special Moment._

Martha's thin-soled black boots slapped on the dry, chewing gum splattered pavement as she raced along the bridge. Below her, through the green railings, the blackness of the river swirled and whooshed below the bridge.

Cars shot passed her, their interior's warm and well-lit, head lamps blaring in her face as she ran. Some of them stared at the young woman in a battered leather jacket with heaving chest and gasping face.

They didn't have a clue that, only a few hours ago, the whole world was being annihilated by flying back pods, Martha reflected sourly, and that the only alien that had ever done any good for planet earth had nearly given his life for them all – and they would never know.

Why did he have to make it Tower Bridge? Not that Martha really minded – the Doctor being alive was good enough – but it was really, _really, _cold. Her fingers were starting to cramp into fists, and her toes were immobile in their boots.

"Doctor ..." she muttered, pulling up short for moment to catch her breath and jamming her hands under her arms for warmth. "Come on, come on ... where are you ...?"

The TARDIS would make him better, he'd said, and to meet him here. Martha couldn't see how all the TARDIS' in the world could help someone regain a hundred years of their life, but she trusted him – she'd only seen him for a moment, in any case.

"The TARDIS can do it," he'd said in a raspy, ancient voice. "Be on Tower Bridge, today." and then the blue box had swallowed him up.

So, here she was on tower Bridge, cold, worried and very apprehensive. But _he _wasn't.

"Doctor ..." she muttered, stamping her feet to try and warm them up. "Come on ..."

Then she saw it. A blue box with 'police' stamped in black letters across it. She gasped, and tore towards it. The door opened to reveal and a figure wearing a blue suit stepped out.

"_Doctor!"_ Martha shrieked. She ran full tilt into him, hugging him so tightly that they both started to overbalance. "Doctor! Oh my God, Doctor ..." She stepped back a bit, realising that he was having trouble stopping them both from toppling of the TARDIS' steps. "Are you all right? I mean ..."

He grinned, leaning back in his plimsolls. "Yep. Everything all present and correct."

Martha smiled, horrified to find tears starting in her eyes. "Both hearts working, then?" She looked at his face; the carefully-trimmed stubble, the smooth, unwrinkled face; the warm, bright smile. "Doctor ..." she lifted a hand and touched his face; it was soft and cool, and didn't show that it had been wrinkled and ancient a few hours ago. "That's impossible ..."

He reached up and touched his own face. Then, strangely, touched hers. "Yeah, it is." Suddenly he was all concern. "_You_ all right?" he looked as if he were expecting the worst. "How's your mum?"

"Oh." Martha's heart sank, thinking about her family. "Dad's with her, they've taken her to Charing Cross. Doctor ... they got Trish. He just ... he said, 'get rid of her' and they killed her."

"Ah," he said, then said softly: "I'm sorry, Martha."

"Yeah ..." she said thinking of Trish's empty eyes and mutilated face. "She was way too young, Doctor. It wasn't fair."

He stared at me. I knew what look would be in his eyes if I glanced up: they would be distant – and yet very understanding – always thinking of injustices that had happened to him, of Galaxies and Times long gone, because he knew how I felt. But he didn't say anything.

"Bloody bastard," she said suddenly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her language. "I ... Doctor, I ..."

"You hurt him, didn't you? Maimed him for life?" Martha gaped as she looked up at him, and the Doctor sighed in comfirmation. "Killed him."

"Yeah." She sobbed and leaned her head on the Doctor's suited shoulder. "_I'm _a doctor, I'm supposed to save lives ... not take them away."

"Ohh ..." he sighed. "I'm sorry," he told her again.

Martha leaned on him gratefully. "I hated him so much, Doctor. I really _wanted _to hurt him."

"The problem of the whole universe, that," the Doctor said solemnly. "Those who want war, those who want power ... and those who hate blindly, and those who hate and have power."

That wasn't very comforting, but at least he was OK. "Yeah, I know ... He hurt my family. I said I'd get him."

She peered up at the Doctor. "You all right, though? Sure?"

"Yeah, 'course. Ever known me worse?"

"Oh, yes," said Martha immediately. "Remember when you drank that Ulerm'arvey Whiskey on the Velux Nebula? That was nasty, that was."

"Oh, I remember! Actually," the Doctor winced, "I don't remember that much."

Martha grinned, albeit a bit sadly. "Unfortunately, I _do _remember."

"Eh," the Doctor said with a winning smile. "Good job, too, or we'd never have got out of that bar alive."

"Got that right." Martha smiled up at him, lifted her head from his shoulder. "What would you do without me?"

"Ooh, I dunno," he said quietly. "Travel time and space all by myself?"

Martha frowned, standing up taller to reach him. "Don't _ever _do _that _again," she said sternly. He blew out his cheeks childishly.

"Can't say it was one of the highlights of my life ... I mean, saved the world from giant, extinct bright red spiders with purple heads once, done it twice."

Martha snorted. "Yeah, 'cause you do it everyday."

"Yeah ..." he said again. "So, you coming?" He gestured to the waiting TARDIS, almost invisible in the dusk.

"'Course I am." She didn't know how it had happened, but they'd got closer as they talked. She could see every little mark on his face. And now she could feel his hot breath on her face, and the heat of his body, even through their layers of clothes.

She had lifted her face, almost completely sure that he was going to – when suddenly he stopped. He pulled his head away with a jerk, and then he was gone, and the warmth and closeness was gone. He was already heading back to the TARDIS.

Martha stood stunned for a moment, then leapt after him and grabbed onto his hand. He stopped and looked back reluctantly.

"We were going to kiss," she said bluntly.

"Ahh ..."

"I would have kissed you."

"Martha ..."

She tugged his hand angrily. "And ... would you have kissed me?"

"I ..." he scratched back of his head awkwardly. "Well, dunno, really ..."

"_Doctor!" _

He sighed. "Yeah, I ... suppose I might ... have ... you know -"

"Doctor," she said, this time more softly. "What are you afraid of?"

"I couldn't lose you, too, Martha. Not now, not ever –"

Martha stood up on tiptoe and kissed him, quite firmly, on the lips. And very, very soon, they were both kissing, arms wrapped tight around each other in the gathering dusk. Some cars hooted at them, and the TARDIS shuddered; but neither of them cared, for at that time, that special moment, they were merely two people, in love, and happy.

Finished! Well, tell me what you think1 first Doctor fanfic, so tell if they're OOC.


End file.
